Lord Nosidda
The Main Villan of Ben 10 Villain Crossover My Negative 10 Apearance Lord Nosidda has 6 arms, a skull like face, a dark and scary looking cape, 14 feet tall, has 4 lizard tails, his legs have insect like characteristics, his armor design has roman, japanese, egyptian, aztec and european features, he has orange eyes, purple horns, green claws and bat-like ears Personality He is full of so much anger and hatred he takes in great delight in tormenting others. The only ideal he serves is Meglalomania. He is Honnerless and proud of it and he has no regrets about the inconceivable devastation he has caused. He is as cunning as he is rurthless and tottaly insane when it comes to his schemes. The only way to discribe him is "pure unrestrained evil". Powers and Abilites Lord Nosidda is as strong as Ultimate Way Big as fast as XLR8 , has the combined intelligence of Grey Matter and Brainstorm , can shoot ionic energy from his hands, has Telekinesis, can control the weather, cause earthquakes, has a sonic scream and he can fly. Weaknesses He can't use his Super Speed and Earhquake power at the same time, If you hit him behind the right ear he'll be paryalized for 5 mintutes, and He is alergic Amber Ogia History For More Info See : Ben 10 Villain Crossover My Negative 10 Before Azmuth was even born there lived a tyrant that ruled 12 galaxies with an iron fist. He was overthrown by a mysterious warrior. He fled to a hidden Space Ship full of powerful and dangerous Technology. He placed himself in suspended animation many years later alien archaeologists found his ship and awakened him, were he killed them all. With all of his Powers and Technology he could take over any planet he wanted all by himself but he knew if he wanted to take over entire galaxies and to make sure his rule on any world to permanent he would need help. He decided to rebuild his empire staring with Earth, because of its Tactical location. There learned of Ben Tennyson and he heard the story of the Negative 10 witch inspired to make his own. He built a dimensional portal to travel the Multiverse looking for recruits. Memorable Quotes *(To Max Tennyson) Listen Hear !! I destroyed over 4,000 planets in less then a month, I think I can deal with some Human and his fancy watch. *(To Kevin Levin ) You will all perish Today, but I want to do It after I make my big anouncement to the Earth, Waht can I say I'm a sucker for the classics. *(To Rook Blonko) For your politeness your demise will be quick and painless *(To Gwen Tennyson) Nope! I'm Down Right Evil, Rotten to the core and bad to the bone at the same time. Trivia *His Evil Laugh sounds just like the one belonging to Grandfather from Code Name: Kids Next Door: The Movie: Operation Z.E.R.O. *He says Yes a lot like like Megatron from Beast Wars Transformers *He Shares his Six Titles with the following characters # Unicron The Chaos-Bringer from Transformers: Prime # Chaor The Fierce from Chaotic card game # Imperiex Destroyer of Galaxies from DC Comics # Apocalypse The First One from MARVEL Comics # Ra's al Ghul The Demon's Head from DC Comics # Maximus the Mad from MARVEL Comics Category:Villains Category:Male aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Murderers Category:Flight aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Powerful Aliens Category:Earth aliens Category:Energy Aliens Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Weather Aliens Category:Evil Aliens Category:Multi-limbed aliens Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Claw Aliens Category:Tall Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Psychic Aliens Category:Scary aliens Category:Insane Characters